Steering devices are known from DE 10 2006 051 799 A1, EP 0 133 003 B1 and DE 103 92 534 T5, for example.
DE 10 2007 083 902 A1 describes an electric power-steering device comprising an axially parallel drive which has a steering gearbox housing, a steering axle, a steering element and at least one axle steering mechanism connected to this steering element. The power-steering device further comprises a control unit and a motor unit, which are disposed axially parallel and on the same side with respect to a servo gearbox.
Steering devices for motor vehicles are often equipped with power-assistance units which are referred to as power-steering devices. The power assistance is provided, inter alia, by way of hydraulic power assistance or electric power assistance in which servo action is generated using an electric motor. To this end, the electric motor having the gearbox and the control unit for the electric motor are disposed on the housing of the power-steering device, generally parallel to the steering device.
When the driver initiates a rotational steering motion by way of the steering axle, the steering axle which is moved in a rotational manner induces translational steering of the axle. A rack-and-pinion connection serves as the steering element in this case. The steering axle is generally equipped with torque sensors which serve as signal generators for the steering direction and the required steering torque of a control unit or an open-loop/closed-loop control unit for the electric motor.
The housing of the electric motor is flange-mounted together with the control unit on the housing of the steering device. The disadvantage of such a steering system, however, is that the servo gearbox comprising the electric motor and the associated control unit for has a long length relative to the steering device. Since the entire servo unit is disposed either to the left or right of the servo gearbox of the servo unit, if the servo unit is located towards the steering spindle, it often conflicts with the exhaust system or oil pan, which are located in the middle. If located towards the wheel well, the servo unit has greater exposure to splash water and stone impact.
To prevent disadvantageous long lengths, it is also known to locate the control unit separately at a separate point and connect it to the electric motor and the servo gearbox thereof by way of a control unit connection. As a result, however, the electrical lines are located on the outside, which is disadvantageous, as these are at risk of becoming damaged, for example.